It is now common for portable devices, such as mobile phones, to be programmed to perform a diverse range of functions in addition to basic call making. It is also increasingly common for portable devices to store large amounts of personal information and data files of various types. Many such portable devices are touch screen devices having only a small number of hardware keys.